Bad Beginnings, Amazing Endings
by MrsEdwardCullen5678
Summary: AU All HUMAN. BxE eventually. What will happen when they grow up together and get their own boyfriend and girlfriend? Will jealousy come? Prologue is upsetting but the rest will be happy I promise. First Fanfic. Rated M for abuse and sexual content later.
1. Prologue Upsetting

**Disclaimer- I own none of these characters.**

**(A/N, This is a flashback to the real story which is going to start in chapter three. I promise this will be a BxE fanfic it's just going to take a while, but it will be worth it I promise. The story is going to be about Edward and Bella growing up to be best friends but when they each start dating someone else they realize they are meant to be together. This is just the prologue to explain why Renee and Charlie are divorced. WARNING this could get upsetting)**

Prologue Flashback 1

It has been a long and tiresome road for Isabella Swan. Bella, as her family called her, grew up with her parents Charlie and Renee. Bella's life has been very difficult, and she went through some very traumatic events. She was born two months premature and had been born with a hole in her heart. All of these problems were due to Renee's drinking and drug problems during her pregnancy. Thankfully, the hospital specialized in premature infants and they were able to help her. They patched up her heart and nursed the baby into a normal health. Bella would have had a normal life, that is if she had a normal family.

Charlie worked twelve hour days seven days a week. He was a worker in a factory that made textiles. He never went to college, so his choices in the career market were slim. Bella was left home with Renee daily. In the mornings, Renee would be competent. She would wash, feed, dress, and play with Bella. However by around noon, Renee would start brewing up drugs in her lab. She would invite her buddies over and they would cackle from the effects of being high from all the drugs. This was not a good environment for a baby who was only a few months old. Bella would be situated in her swing observing all of this. She would be kept awake by the shrieking laughter. This would go on for hours. At night time, Renee and her friends would go out to have a drink. Or two, or ten, or fifty. They would come back so drunk and they would do stupid things. As an example, they once decided to set the kitchen on fire. Thankfully, the neighbors smelled the fire and called the emergency services to put it out.

Charlie was clueless about all of this. Renee would make up exceptional excuses, such as that she accidently microwaved some chicken wrapped up in tin foil which started the fire. Charlie was pretty much oblivious to everything. He never even noticed when his wife was drunk. His purpose in life was to work at minimum wage in order to keep food on the table. He'd come home eat a quick bite of dinner, have a beer, kiss Bella on the cheek, carry Bella into her bed, and then he would catch some shut eye to start the day all over.

Days like these went on for years. Bella learned to crawl, walk, and talk. Renee was as wasted as ever and Charlie even started a second job to help with finances. Renee couldn't get a job because of her physical and mental state; she just told Charlie that no one liked her. As always, gullible Charlie bought it and kept on working harder.

Renee took notice to the fact that Bella could walk and made Bella do adult tasks such as vacuuming, washing the dishes, and even mowing the lawn. Bella's intelligence was high thanks to all the books that the neighbors had given her, but she wasn't THAT intelligent. Bella would cry when she would attempt to do these chores. She ran over her small and delicate foot with the vacuum and she would start to sob. Renee was irritated that Bella was disrupting the soap opera. She yelled "Shut up pipsqueak and go do the dishes!" She then threw her shoe at Bella. Bella winced, but then kept going. Bella stood up on the bench and began to wash each dish to the best of her ability. She washed about five of them without any problems. When it came to the sixth, one Bella accidently dropped the plate because it was really slippery. Renee burst out screaming "DAMMIT Isabella Marie Swan!!! You are in such big trouble."

She grabbed Bella by the ear and pulled her over to the nearest wall. The fright in Bella's eye was overwhelming. Renee started screaming at her. Most of what she was saying made no sense at all but that was because of all of the alcohol and drugs. She ordered Bella to stay put. Bella remained because she knew that her punishment would be much more severe if she should run away. Renee came back with a belt. She started whipping Bella. It began softly first, but then gradually progressed to something unbearably hard and painful. The whippings went all up her legs all the way up to her neck. Renee was not backing down. She just kept whipping the belt over and over again. Bella was sobbing from pain and screaming for her mom to please stop. Renee was laughing uncontrollably and she said "Oh you want more do you??" she dropped the belt and began kicking, smacking, and punching Bella. The door slams open and there stood the Charlie, the police, and the neighbors.

"Charlie, honey? What is all this", Renee said in an innocent voice. "This", Charlie explained, "is our wonderful neighbors watching you through the window and videotaping everything they saw. Yes, it is a bit stalkerish, but I don't care because it enabled me to catch you purposely harming and abusing our baby girl. It shows you drinking uncontrollably and using drugs. Here is a paper explaining our divorce I want you to sign it!!!" Renee signed the paper which would separate her from her husband and would also give up custody to Charlie.

The police approached Renee. They recited the typical "You have the right to remain silent" speech and they escorted her to jail where she will stay for a VERY long time. Charlie rushed up to Bella and made sure that she was all right. She appeared to be. He explained "Bella, honey, we are going to move up to Forks so that Grandma can take care of you while Daddy goes to college to train for a new job. Also, sweetie pie you are going to start Kindergarten now. I decided to not keep you back. I promise honey you will always be safe and happy. Now let's get you packed. We are moving to Forks, Washington tomorrow."


	2. Arriving at Forks

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.**

**(A/N: Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed. It was such a confidence booster!!. This chapter is still a flashback. But I guarantee you it'll be so much lighter that the prologue. I've always wondered what the ****Cullens**** would be like when they were younger. After this chapter it'll move to a present time.)**

**Moving to Forks**

Charlie's POV

As I sat on the jet that left from Virginia, which was my home and my life, I pondered to myself if I'd miss it. I wondered if I had overreacted to Renee's problems . I asked myself if maybe she could have gotten help to become a good mother and person. At that moment, I heard Bella moan. I turned to see that my baby girl was fast asleep. I was then horrified by the bruising and scratches that my EX-wife had scarred by angel with. That put my prior thoughts to shame. I regret nothing about what I had just done. That evil lady has scarred my Bella forever. She may never grow up to be a full functioning adult. NO! I would not let that happen. I would make sure that she had a happy childhood. I will ensure that she goes to school, makes friends, and lives a happy childhood.

I already had to change my life in order to protect my baby's childhood. Thankfully my mother, Tiffany, had invited both me and Bella to live with her for as long as we needed to. She would make sure that Bella had every little thing her heart desired. She would show Bella love and affection. She also promised to help support us financially. I promised my mother, however, that I would go to college while I was working so that I could work a higher paying job. I knew she always wanted me to be a police officer so that is what I wanted to train to do. Especially after what I saw was happening to Bella, I would make it my mission to try to make sure that every adult who would intentionally harm a child was locked away. My life...our life was changing and it was for the better. Bella will be raised in a loving environment and maybe I can meet a woman who is worthy of mothering my darling Bells. We were on our way to Forks, Washington and there was no turning back.

I managed to kill four hours thinking about the past, present, and future. I would have continued, but I heard Bella start to stir in her sleep. She was such an angelic figure. I would spend my entire life making sure that nobody hurt her.

"Daddy?" my angel commented.

"Yes, sweetie" I replied.

" How much longer until we land at grandma's house?" I could tell she was getting bored on the plane and I could not blame her, but she had been an angel for most of it. I could also tell she was nervous and excited. She loved her grandma. Her grandma had always been one of her best friends. She would spoil and nurture Bella more than anyone in her life ever did. Had I known she was being treated so badly I would have had Bella out of that environment so quickly.

"We are going to be landing in the airport near grandma's house you silly girl" I joked and she smirked at me. " But we should be landing in about an hour. Why don't you take out some crayons and paper and make grandma a card? By the time you're done we will be landing"

"Ok Daddy. I love you" she replied.

"I love you too, pumpkin. I love you so much. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." She smiled at me and I kissed her cheek. I loved this little girl so much. I wanted nothing more than to make her happy.

An hour went by very quickly as I watched my darling daughter color. As we started to descent the pressure in my ears soared. I looked over at Bella and she was humming softly to herself not showing an ounce of pain. I suppose that if I had gone through everything that she had, a little pressure to the ears is not a big deal.

When we landed Bella looked at me with excitement in her eyes and gave me the biggest smile I have ever seen from her.

"I'm so excited Daddy" she said. With that, she grabbed my hand and we went running through the terminal in order to get our luggage. I realized that Bella's entire closet fit in one suitcase. I had to remember to tell my mom that Bella was going to need a lot of new clothes. We quickly grabbed our suitcases. Just then, Bella noticed her grandma and went running full speed towards my mother. She picked up Bella and twirled her around a few times. Bella was giving her hugs and kisses all over. The "I love you's" were said back and forth quite a few times. My mother then set Bella carefully down on the sidewalk. I could see the disgust in my mother's eyes as she gave Bella a glance over. She saw all the scratches and bruises.

"Hi there mom!" I said to my mom as I pulled her into a hug. "Oh son, it is so great to see you. Although, I am so sorry for the conditions. She looks awful" she confided in me. I could tell from her tone that she was furious with Renee. She didn't approve of Renee ever since the beginning of our relationship. I suppose that mother really does know best. My mother was not the "I told you so" type, however, she would make me figure it out on my own.

"Don't worry mom. I had everything checked out. Her injuries should be all healed in a couple of days without much scarring." With that being said, we all filed into her Toyota Camry we all told stories and laughed the whole ride home. Even Bella contributed to our conversation. Just being with her grandma for ten minutes had already made her seem happy, I could not wait to see what a lifetime of this would do for her. I could only think of good situations. This would be the start of a new life for us…. a better life for us.

Bella&EdwardBella&EdwardBella&EdwardBella&EdwardBella&EdwardBella&Edward

Charlie's POV (but it will change to BPOV soon I promise)

A few weeks went by and all of Bella's injuries appeared to be pretty much gone. We were adjusted to our new house. I could already tell that Bella's happiness level was on a sharp increase. I bought her a furby and she went crazy carrying the little critter all around the house. Bella was now your typical four year old little girl. It was time to send her off to kindergarten. Yes, it was halfway through the year, but she needed to be exposed to kids.

The following day I dropped my angel off at Forks and Spoons Learnatorium. The teachers were all talking to me about Bella. I told them all about how advanced Bella was for her age. They were astonished by the fact that, considering her past, Bella could read, write, and speak like a second grader. The teachers decided to put Bella in the class with the five year olds. I was a little concerned at first, but then I realized that my Bella was one of the most mature people I know. I was also reassured when they told me that the four and five year olds play together, so that they could come together with kids their own age. The teachers were so wonderful, especially this woman Wendy Folgate. There might be a future for us in more ways than one.

I turned to my daughter and gave her a big hug. I gave her a kiss on the cheek, too. " Okay Bella darling, Daddy is going to go to school but Grandma will be home. You know both of our numbers if you need them. Grandma will pick you up at three o'clock when school is over. Be good, kiddo."I told her. "I will Daddy. Don't worry about me too much." This was the start of a new phase of life.

BPOV

"Bye, Daddy" I said to him. I could tell this was going to be an interesting day. There were kids everywhere. There were kids watching cartoons on the television. There were kids playing hide and go seek. There were even some kids crying and holding on to their parents. I giggled as I watched. I was so unsure about what it is I wanted to do. I decided on my favorite past time, coloring. I colored a house with flowers for my grandma. I loved her so much. She made me much happier than mommy ever did. I decided to make the house yellow because it is a happy color, my favorite color.

"You are a really good artist!" A squeaky little voice called out to me. I turned around and there was a girl was a few inches shorter than me with black hair with bangs. She was wearing a cute green polka dot sundress and a green barrette. She looked like a really nice person.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Oh my gracious me, you're new to school aren't you?" she asked. Her smile could light up the entire room.

"Yeah, I moved here from Virginia to live with my grandma with me and my daddy. My name is Bella. Bella Swan."

"Oh that is such a pretty name. My name is Alice Cullen. I like clothes. I love ponies. My favorite color is pink. I love chocolate. I think rainbow are amazing. I want to be a princess when I grow up. I like to go on the swings. I love puppies. I love everything." Alice rambled on and on. I knew I was going to like this girl.

"Hi Alice, do you want to be my best friend?"

"I would love to be. Here, let me introduce you to the gang." She pulled me to a group of kids sitting on the floor. "This is my best friend Rose, but don't worry we can be like the three musketeers. Oh how I love that candy bar." Rose was a blonde haired blue eyed little girl. She was super pretty. "This is her brother, Jasper" She pointed out a brown haired brown eyed boy. He looked shy but perfectly sweet. "This is Emmet Folgate. He's our teachers son, but we have adopted him into our group" Emmett was a very chunky little boy but he looked like he could tell a good joke. "Last but not least, is my brother Edward. He's kind of shy but he loves his music." I looked at the bronze hair green eyed boy. As our eyes met, a flash went through both of our lives. I felt like I was being pulled to stay near him. "Everybody, this is Bella. She is going to join our group". Alice explained to the group. I greeted everyone and they all greeted me back.

"Hey kids, it's time for naptime. Everyone go and grab a mat. Edward, can you help out Bella ?" Mrs. Folgate announced to the class. Edward instructed me to follow him. I did so. While we were waiting Edward and I were talking about everything from racecars to kitty cats. I reached the front of the line and confusion flooded my mind.

"Pick up the blue mats. They are more comfortable." I heard a velvety voice of encouragement. I picked up my mat and I waited for Edward to get his. We both began our way back to the class room. Suddenly a group of big mean kids called out to me. " Hey newbie, your shoelace is untied." I looked down and the tall boy named Derrick tripped me and I fell to the floor. I felt the return of a familiar feeling return. Rejection. I was ready to cry when I hear Edwards's smooth voice. "Hey!! What was that for you giant meanie-face. So what if Bella is new, she is also really nice and sweet. She has done nothing wrong to you. So I recommend instead of filling your pathetic life with torturing kids by trying to be nice to a couple and get a few friends."

I saw a pale hand extend out to me, so I grabbed it and stood up. "Don't worry, I will protect you. By the way you are very pretty. I will make sure nobody is mean to you" He gave me a kiss on the cheek and I swear I felt a shock.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!!" Alice shrieked. "Do not kiss her, you have cooties."

"No I don't Alice, remember you gave me the cooties shot this morning,"

I could tell this was the beginning to a new life. A great life.


End file.
